What Ifs and Why Nots
by Alacquiene
Summary: What if I was different? Why could you not change? VanitasAqua / Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge
1. Introduction

Set in the Land of Departure.

The themes for this collection of mini one shots are from  
><strong>Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge<strong>_**  
><strong>100 Words, 100 Themes , 1 Character_

_The Character: Vanitas_  
>Surprised? Try not to be, because every prompt will still involve Aqua.<br>And that is probably why this challenge will be extremely difficult for me.  
>So try not to be surprised if I give up somewhere in the middle of all this.<p>

Why Vanitas?  
>I had a bunny. His name was Vanitas.<br>He was under the care of a friend, and that friend told me that he just woke up one morning and Van was... gone.  
>It hurt a lot, and only then did I realize that giving him a name that already had so much meaning to begin with was a terrible call on my part.<br>And when you lose a pet, or something or someone, you've grown attached to, you hurt.  
>And you wonder if you could have done something to alter the course of nature, that maybe if he was with me, this would not have happened.<br>I know I am over-feeling this, being so heartbroken over a bunny. But I cannot help it.  
>He died, and where was I?<p>

So, as strange as it might be...  
><em>This is dedicated to <em>Vanitas.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>One<br>**Introduction **[1]

They were never properly introduced. Master Xehanort simply said, "Eraqus has two other pupils, but they are of no importance to you. Your only concern is Ventus."

He had nodded then, but when he finally saw _her_ from his hiding place, watched _her_ laughing with Ventus and that other one…

"Do they have names?"

Xehanort looked curiously at the boy, but answered, "Terra and Aqua."

He frowned. How stupid is it that both names were so… Feminine? "Terra," he whispered, "and Aqua…"

And, smirking, he was suddenly sure that Aqua was her name; just because it tasted so much better.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	2. Love

Set in the Land of Departure.

**Thank you.**  
>Your Reviews were actually very comforting.<p>

And now that the fog of grief has lifted somewhat, I can see the enormity and insanity of what I'm getting myself into.  
>One hundred drabbles about Aqua <em>and<em> Vanitas! What was I thinking?  
>How am I going to squeeze a hundred moments out of, what, the three times they met in-game?<br>Just thinking about it is making my head spin.

I haven't read the whole list of themes yet. Maybe I'll read them three or so at a time.  
>I'm a little apprehensive. If I see the entire list, I might just get discouraged.<p>

Until I finish this challenge, I will be writing absolutely nothing else.  
>I will try to be quick, though.<p>

Oh. And I will stay as close to canon as I can.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Two<br>**Love **[8]

Vanitas felt bile rise in his throat. He was standing in the shadows, far away from where Aqua, Terra, Ventus and Master Eraqus were. But despite the distance, he still suffocated in the waves of unconditional love emanating from the female apprentice.

And it was a pure love; not one built on respect, or happenstance, or gratitude. She simply loved them. It was the most disgusting thing imaginable for Vanitas. The thought of loving his own Master in that way was horrid. How Aqua could survive having such an emotion festering in her heart was something he will never understand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I figured that since there are a hundred themes, I'll have a lot of other opportunities to explore _their_ love.  
>Right?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	3. Hate

Set in a world of your choice.  
>I imagined Neverland, so you could go with that.<p>

Thank you for the Reviews!

And I've thought of something amusing to do.  
>I'll give each prompt a Level of Difficulty rating based on how hard it was for me to write something up.<br>Hahaha! Sorry, I am really just trying to amuse myself.  
>So, 10 would be "I Nearly Died Trying" and 1 would be "Piece of Cake" or something.<br>Hmm. I'll probably go back and put ratings on the two previous Chapters, too.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Three<br>**Hate** [5]

"Say it," he said.

But she simply glared at him, watching warily as he circled her in case he decided to attack.

Vanitas chuckled. "What's wrong, Aqua? Isn't that how you feel?"

"Shut up!" Aqua shouted.

"Just say it," he said. "It will make you feel better. Think about what I've done. Think about what else I will do to your friends…"

He watched with amusement as the anger continued to burn brighter in her eyes. And Aqua truly wanted to say it. But she speaks only the truth. And to tell Vanitas she hated him would be a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	4. Vacation

Set nowhere in particular.

I have a question.  
>How often would you like me to update this?<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Four<br>**Vacation** [9]

Xehanort was all work and no play. And Vanitas was still only a boy. He needed a vacation every now and then, whether or not his Master approved of it.

And his favorite place to go was the one that was most forbidden; the Land of Departure. It was perfect for vacations, really, with its perpetually sunny weather, clear skies, the continuous sound of flowing water, and the never-ending breath of warm winds.

Also, it was the only place where Vanitas could find Aqua. And there was no better entertainment than watching Aqua training, laughing, stargazing, and – most especially – dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This was very difficult. I could not think of anything.  
>The only reason that I gave it a rating of 9 and not 10 is because it was exactly a hundred words on the first draft.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_

* * *

><p>Ars Silentium suggested that I be a bit more specific about my difficulty ratings.<br>So I am going to do just that, except I decided to make a Kingdom Hearts themed scale.  
>But most of these are limited to just the games I've played, namely<br>Birth By Sleep, 358/2 Days, Re:Coded

**1  
><strong>_"Piece of cake!"_

**2  
><strong> _Even Kairi could do it..._

**3_  
><em>**_Break Time_

**4  
><strong>_Using 'The Stick'_

**5  
><strong>_Finding Prize Pods_

**6  
><strong>_30 Levels in the Olympus Coliseum_

**7  
><strong>_"Take damage no more than n times!"_

**8  
><strong> _Collecting Emblems_

**9  
><strong>_"Caution! A powerful enemy is near!"_

**10  
><strong>_Mysterious Figure _


	5. Growing Up

Set nowhere in particular.

I'm glad you all liked my scale!  
>Thank you!<p>

And I just need to say this so it will stop haunting me.  
>I had a horrible nightmare.<br>It involved a sadistic Xehanort, a screaming Vanitas, and Aqua bleeding to death.

But there is a bright side to having that nightmare.  
>I could not go back to sleep at all when I woke up in the middle of the night.<br>So I ended up writing for a couple more themes.  
>That means more than one update today.<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Five<br>**Growing Up** [10]

It takes many years for someone to _grow up, _and it hasn't been that long since Vanitas was… created. But he liked to think that, like Aqua, he matured early because he had to.

Unlike immature Ventus, he didn't have older-sibling figures to be the mature ones. Unlike Terra, he didn't have a decent father figure to handle the grown-up stuff.

But like Aqua, he had responsibilities and a purpose to fulfill. So inside, he was really all grown up. Unlike Aqua, though, he doesn't look it. And sometimes, especially in her presence, he can't help but wish he does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This prompt was so hard! Vanitas was alive for about four years, right?  
><em>Growing up, <em>when there wasn't even a childhood to speak of?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	6. Trouble's Brewing

Set nowhere in particular.

Second update today.  
>I will try to put a few hours at least between updates so that I'm not drowning you.<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Six<br>**Trouble's Brewing** [8]

Vanitas thought the plan was very simple. Get Ventus to run away from home and toughen him up. Get Terra to succumb to the darkness. Get rid of Aqua.

The last item on the list was his favorite. It was like she was so insignificant. And he would enjoy getting rid of her.

He didn't count on her being such a capable fighter, though. He didn't expect her to be so interesting; making him want to see what more she hid beneath that calm exterior. But he later regretted letting her live, because the moment he did, trouble began brewing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **While writing this, I kept thinking, "Please give me simpler prompts..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	7. First Encounter with an Animal

Set in a world of your choice.

Thank you for all the Reviews!  
>The knowledge that you're reading this makes the challenge a little bit easier.<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Seven<br>**First Encounter with an Animal** [10]

He didn't know what it was or what he'd do with it once he caught it. But as he held it by its oddly long ears, he smirked. He released it and it dashed away, pursued by flames he had conjured.

And he was laughing at its fear when a barrier suddenly surrounded it, deflecting his spells. Vanitas frowned, seeing Aqua – from out of nowhere – protecting the ball of gray fur.

He growled, annoyed that she interrupted his fun.

"How dare you treat a helpless bunny that way?" she shouted.

"A bunny?" he said curiously. Is that what it was?

* * *

><p><strong>AN **My mind would not let me write anything that was not about a bunny. Really. I considered dogs, fish, cats, bugs, birds, anything.  
>And writing this sent a fresh wave of pain through my system. But I hope it doesn't show in my writing.<br>Especially because the next prompt is _First Love._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	8. First Love

Set nowhere in particular.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Eight<br>**First Love** [1]

A heart of darkness is still a heart. And all hearts could feel all emotions. That meant even Vanitas feels love.

He loved natural disasters because they rendered everyone helpless. He loved the battlefield, and all its gore. He loved the sights and sounds of pain, especially when he was the cause.

Most of all, he loved being around Aqua. He loved fighting her, teasing her, watching her, hearing her voice, touching her skin, sharing the air she breathed. But she hurts him, twisting his heart sometimes, not like all the other things he loves. And he doesn't understand why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Finally! A piece of cake.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	9. First Crush

Set in Radiant Garden.

Wow, a second piece of cake!  
>Although, I don't really like cake.<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Nine<br>**First Crush** [1]

That kid in the white coat has been following Aqua secretly for a while now, and it annoyed Vanitas. So, finally, he walked up to the boy. "What are you doing?" he snarled.

The boy spun around to face him, revealing rather emotionless features despite the intimidating stranger towering over him. And Vanitas said, teasing, "Oh, I know. You're following her because you like her."

The boy continued to stare. Except he no longer looked quite so expressionless. And in a calm voice, he said, "You're following her, too."

And Vanitas, his face growing hot, summoned a horde of Unversed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I hope the identity of that boy is not too unclear.  
>If I need to explain how this one (could possibly) fits the game, let me know.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	10. First Tragedy

Set in the Keyblade Graveyard.

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Ten<br>**First Tragedy** [4]

When you couldn't care less about anything, nothing was ever tragic. And that was the way Vanitas was. If his Master died, or the Universe imploded, he wouldn't care.

But as he held his weapon over her heart, he hesitated just like he had at Radiant Garden and Neverland. But why? What was it to him if she died?

He raised his Keyblade higher, and his heart faltered, warning him that if he killed her… That would be his first tragedy.

"No!"

Vanitas looked up. Ventus had thawed. He laughed, oddly relieved. It seems Aqua could live a while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	11. Parents : Afraid of the Dark

Set nowhere in particular and the Land of Departure.

I've decided to start posting two themes per Chapter, like I did with the other drabble collections.  
>The only reason I didn't at first is because I don't think I can write fast enough to post two at a time and still have speedy updates.<br>But I understand - especially in the case of _Zack13_ - that posting this way might offer just a little bit more convenience.

I hope you guys don't mind.  
>Enjoy!<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Eleven<br>**Parents** [9]

Master Xehanort was not much of a parent; under-appreciating Vanitas, paying attention only when necessary, and… it would be stupid to think that Xehanort _favored _anything other than himself. And, just as he should, Vanitas hated the old coot.

But Aqua...

Eraqus did not appreciate her half as much as she deserved. She received less attention than Terra and Ventus. And she was clearly not the favorite. Yet she loved Eraqus like a father.

Vanitas couldn't understand how she was she capable of that kind of love. And it made him wonder, who else could she be capable of loving?

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I hope this will not mark the start of a series of difficult prompts...

* * *

><p>Twelve<br>**Afraid of the Dark** [7]

Aqua sat upright in bed, turning her bedside lamp on. Her eyes were wide with fright as she scanned her bedroom. Nothing was amiss.

Outside her open window – balanced on a ledge, shielded from her view – Vanitas stood, smirking. And to think all he did was hiss a little in her ear, something he'd been doing almost nightly for the past week. He waited a while before checking if she had gone back to sleep.

She had, but she left the light on. And it amused Vanitas to think that, because of him, Aqua was now afraid of the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Is she really afraid of the dark? Of course not.  
>She's just creeped out a little this particular night. Hahaha!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	12. Holding Hands : Popcorn

Set in a world of your choice and the Land of Departure.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Thirteen<br>**Holding Hands** [9]

His Keyblade flew from his grip, landing point-down several feet away, and the tip of Aqua's Keyblade was suddenly just an inch from his chin.

But as if he'd let her win just like that. He stepped forward – quickly. She gasped as his hand closed over hers, around the hilt of her Keyblade. In shock, they froze in that position for a second before Vanitas wrenched the weapon from her. Aqua hastily leapt away and picked up his.

She glared with disgust, and Vanitas felt a pang of disappointment. This was the closest he'll ever get to holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Fourteen<br>**Popcorn** [9]

She was beautiful when she was angry. At least, that was what Vanitas thought. And it was especially amusing when her anger was directed at Terra. Like it was now.

He wasn't sure what they were arguing about, but he could sit on this tree branch for days just watching her clench her fists and press her lips into a frown. It amused him, how Terra seemed to shrink in the face of her wrath.

Truly, he could sit here for days on end. All that was really missing was, perhaps, a can of soda and a bowl of popcorn.

* * *

><p><strong>AM **I did not like this prompt at all...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	13. Cookies : Memories

Set in the Land of Departure and Radiant Garden.

I've finished writing for several more themes...  
>And I think the further I get, the less I'm liking this challenge.<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Fifteen<br>**Cookies** [6]

"They were right here…"

"You sure?"

"Yes," she answered, frowning at Ven.

Terra laughed. "You're getting forgetful, Aqua."

Her frown deepened. "I am not! Honestly, which of you took them? Three dozen cookies don't just disappear!"

Both boys, laughing, denied having anything to do with the fact that the freshly baked cookies she had set aside to cool were now missing.

Outside, on a little outcropping of rock a short distance from the castle, Vanitas flipped a cookie happily between his fingers. He wondered how Ventus could love her waffles so much when her cookies were simply to die for.

* * *

><p>Sixteen<br>**Memories** [7]

Vanitas never considered losing. He was sure he would emerge victorious and that he would fulfill his purpose. But what if he lost and… died?

He thought of that stupid kid he ran into and his stupid habit of saying "Got it memorized?" Vanitas wondered… If he died, would he live on in memories, or just fade away?

He was pondering this when… "A mask? You're the boy that Ventus mentioned."

He smirked. Aqua had such perfect timing. And he decided to make her – at the very least – remember him. Even if all he can give her are dark memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	14. Tower : Stripes

Set in Enchanted Dominion and a world of your choice.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Seventeen<br>**Tower** [10]

Vanitas stepped into the lone room in the highest tower and approached the sleeping figure lying on the bed. He studied her – flawless face, silky blonde hair, fair skin, pouty red lips – and frowned. He thought on the words he had overheard from Ventus earlier: _"I've never seen anyone so beautiful."_

He scowled, annoyed. Here he thought the pipsqueak actually found someone extraordinary. But this sleeping princess was nothing special.

Was Ventus stupid? Or blind? Or maybe he liked blondes…

Vanitas snorted. This girl was a dried-up petal compared to the blossoming – yet frustratingly thorny – blue rose that was Aqua.

* * *

><p>Eighteen<br>**Stripes** [10]

Vanitas hated it when she did that; when she would surround herself with light and soar towards the sky, painting white stripes on blue canvas.

It frustrated Aqua when he would cloak himself in darkness and rush at her, ribbons of pure shadow trailing behind him like rips in the horizon.

In that way, they would fight, all white and black lines, weaving in and out and between each other, the contrast so sharp that it burned even their own eyes. But despite the difference, and beneath their wrath, they shared one thought; wishing that the other would change colors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This one deserves a rating higher than 10. It took me so long.  
>I hope it makes sense...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	15. Stars : Universe

Set in Destiny Islands and a world of your choice.

It isn't that I plan to give up. Not yet anyway.  
>I can handle it being difficult.<br>It's just... The themes in this challenge seem to lack universality and variety, in my opinion. But that might just be me.  
>And I am only about halfway through. Maybe the latter half is better.<p>

Anyway, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Nineteen<br>**Stars** [10]

Stars. Vanitas hated them. They reminded him of _Aqua. _Snarling, he crushed the star-shaped fruit with his boot, its juices trickling through the grains of sand it lay on.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

Vanitas spun around, facing a little brown-haired boy.

"It's disgusting, star-shaped, useless…" he hissed.

The boy's face scrunched up. "But it's like a magic fruit! My mom said if you share it with someone special, it ties you together forever."

Vanitas scoffed. "As if she would ever share one with me…" And he walked away.

But the boy followed him, grinning goofily. "So what's her name?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **No, Sora, don't follow him! Run! Run away!

* * *

><p>Twenty<br>**Universe** [9]

"Small universe…" Vanitas muttered as he caught sight of Aqua. Why was it that no matter what world he went to, she was there?

At first, it was amusing. She is an interesting plaything. But now it was just… disturbing. It was as if an invisible force connected them, persuading his subconscious to choose the world she would head to next.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if these occurrences were of his choosing. Perhaps, deep within him, there is a _need to_ be near her. He scowled. If there is, then he must outgrow it. And quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	16. Princess : Do Not Disturb

Set nowhere in particular and the Land of Departure.

I read through some of the themes I've written.  
>And I realized I'm experimenting a lot with Vanitas.<br>Often, I make him question himself, his thoughts, his feelings.  
>Sometimes, I make him confident and sure.<br>Now and then, I make him playful, more boyish.  
>And then there are the moments when I write him as just a guy desperately in love with a girl.<p>

I think it's hard for me to actually see him as someone purely evil.  
>Yes, I know he is pure darkness.<br>But being dark and being evil are not really... the same.

Ugh, sorry.  
>I am being plagued by this insistent thought that there must be some good in everyone.<br>My insanity is acting up! I'm talking about a video game character!

Anyway, enjoy.  
><strong>Thank you for the reviews!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Twenty-One<br>**Princess** [10]

Vanitas thought it the funniest thing that Terra and Ventus were foolish and helpless, while Aqua was sensible and strong. It was as if the roles in this twisted fairy tale had been reversed, and the boys played the part of princess, while Aqua was the knight.

It was one of the things he found most intriguing about her. And he had to admit that there were times when he found himself fantasizing.

Aqua was a girl; it should be in her nature to be the princess. And maybe all she needs is someone darker, more powerful, to tame her.

* * *

><p>Twenty-Two<br>**Do Not Disturb** [10]

Ventus fell asleep on the Summit. Again.

Vanitas, watching from a safe distance, was tempted to cause a disturbance. Until Aqua suddenly showed up, wrapped Ven in a blanket, and held him against her on the stone bench.

Scowling, Vanitas watched until Aqua fell asleep, too. By then, his desire to do something rather unpleasant had swollen to insane proportions. But he stayed put. He couldn't do anything, not now. It would've been funny if it was just Ventus. But with Aqua, the do-not-disturb moment became utterly perfect and for some unfathomable reason, Vanitas couldn't bring himself to ruin it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	17. Rejection : Fear

Set in worlds of your choice.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Twenty-Three<br>**Rejection** [1]

"If you knew who I truly was, would you still be so quick to reject me?"

Aqua eyed him with a strange mix of frustration and curiosity. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

Vanitas smirked taking an offensive stance. "Someone you know… And, in a way, someone you need."

Her expression suddenly turned to one of disgust. He chuckled, flexing his fingers in a way that teased, _"Come get me."_

But she stood her ground.

"Come on, Aqua," he sneered. "If you win, you can remove my mask. We both know that you have been dying to see me."

* * *

><p>Twenty-Four<br>**Fear** [9]

As they held their Keyblades taut, ready to fight, neither of them showed fear. But it was in the air around them, invisible yet unmistakable.

Aqua feared what he might do. There was nothing else within him but darkness, and she could only imagine the horrors he could be capable of.

Vanitas, watching her, felt fear as well. Her light, its strength, he could feel it within and around her. It was unfamiliar, unknown. He didn't know what to do with it, or what it could do to him. And as he stood bathed in her light, he feared her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	18. Puzzle : Hunger

Set in a world of your choice and the Land of Departure.

I was pretty sure I uploaded this yesterday.  
>But I guess not.<p>

Anyway... Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Twenty-Five<br>**Puzzle** [1]

Vanitas watched Aqua tighten the strips of white cloth that circled her hips, tying the knots more securely. He wondered why she bothered with such things. They were useless, as far as he could tell. And it seemed a frustrating puzzle, just trying to figure out which part of her clothing went where and how exactly.

As he thought that, he had to chuckle. That could be a rather amusing game. Dressing – or undressing – Aqua would be like working on a puzzle. And he wondered how he could get her to stand still long enough so he could play.

* * *

><p>Twenty-Six<br>**Hunger** [3]

Vanitas always felt intense pangs of hunger whenever he was at the Land of Departure. Here, food was a temptation.

And as Aqua prepared breakfast – the delicious smells of waffles, eggs, and bacon filling the air – his stomach snarled. But he knows he has to wait.

He was an excellent thief, but Aqua wasn't stupid. She knows that someone was stealing the food she left unattended. Logic ally, it's probably Terra or Ven, but her instinct claimed otherwise. So Vanitas was careful in his attempts to satisfy his craving. Aqua was watching, and he could not afford to get caught.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	19. Fast Food : Horror

Set in the Land of Departure and a world of your choice.

Thank you for the Reviews!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Twenty-Seven<br>**Fast Food** [4]

From inside, they watched the pie Aqua had set outside as bait. "He likes dessert."

"He?" Terra asked, thinking Aqua was insane. She blamed the missing food on some animal and was trying to catch it.

Ven was excited. "Maybe the Master would let us keep it!"

"Keep what?"

Startled, they faced Master Eraqus. Aqua explained and the Master sighed, exasperated. Refusing to be discouraged, Aqua watched the pie again, except... It was gone.

Terra snorted. "Now that's fast food!"

Far away, Vanitas greedily ate his pie. He hoped Aqua would keep trying to catch him; the baits were delicious.

* * *

><p>Twenty-Eight<br>**Horror** [8]

So close to her, Vanitas could see just a little deeper into her eyes and he laughed as they sprang apart, their Keyblades chafing briefly against each other. "You actually believe it, don't you?" he sneered.

"What?"

"You believe you can protect them."

She scowled and he laughed again. "Aqua, the universe is full of horrors. They are out of our control. No one has the power to stop them, especially not you."

She gritted her teeth. "I will prove you wrong!"

"And how will you do that?"

She flexed the hand that held her Keyblade. "By starting with you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	20. Jigsaw : Photograph

Set nowhere in particular and the Land of Departure.

I haven't made progress on these themes in a while. I'm still only halfway done.  
>I really need to find some way to clear my head of Vanitas.<br>All my ideas are starting to turn into potential VanitasAqua stories.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Twenty-Nine<br>**Jigsaw** [8]

Vanitas never gave in to feelings. He sliced through everything like a jigsaw; seamlessly and effortlessly, without the slightest effect on him.

Until he ran into Aqua. Against her, his blade dulled. And he felt many things for her.

Wrath because of her inflexibility. Envy because she had many things he would never have. Hatred because she sought to destroy him. And pity – the kind that made bile rise in his throat and his brows crease in disgust – because her heart held no darkness. She would never know the delightful rush of selfish desire, of impetuosity, and of burning lust.

* * *

><p>Thirty<br>**Photograph** [10]

He held the camera at arm's length, taking a picture of himself. With a whirr, the camera spat out the printed photograph and Vanitas looked at it – his smug smirk, his glinting eyes – and was satisfied. He placed it under her pillow, set the camera on her desk, and paused to wonder if Aqua would ever get to see it.

But if she ever did, she would not even know who he was. He put his mask back on and opened a dark corridor, wondering why he did what he just did, and wondering what she would make of it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Side note. Aqua will never find it. But someone else will. Hahaha!  
>I don't think I'll be writing that out, though.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	21. Forgotten : Wish

Set nowhere in particular and a world of your choice.

I am so sorry. I know it has been a while since I updated.  
>There were many decisions to be made, and so this sort of slipped my mind.<p>

Anyway, today I checked my User Stats and found out that... I am on the Favorite Authors list of 99 Members!  
>Wow. Thank you. I am so flattered and I hope you don't find that weird.<br>This is beyond anything I ever hoped or dared to expect when I started writing fanfiction some months back.  
>I mean, the last time I checked, the count was around, maybe, seventy?<br>And I haven't been writing much lately, so this was a shock.  
>A pleasant shock, mind you. Hahaha!<p>

Sorry for rambling!  
>Enjoy!<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Thirty-One<br>**Forgotten** [5]

Ventus had forgotten his past, but Vanitas remembers. He thought Ventus was lucky to forget. What was the use of childhood memories anyway? And Ventus had something much better now.

He had the sound of her laughter, the scent of her skin, the feel of her embrace. Aqua gave him new memories of starlit nights, lazy afternoons, cheerful mornings.

And Vanitas would gladly trade a decade of childhood memories if he could have her. Four years of teasing her, of fighting her, of laughing at her expense. Four years of real memories with her, rather than stolen ones, imagined ones…

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I am not entirely sure, but Ventus was at the Land of Departure for around four years right?

* * *

><p>Thirty-Two<br>**Wish** [8]

He knew Aqua wasn't the type to wait for wishes to be granted. She was in constant action, her belief in dreams backed up by her resolve to realize them. In that sense, they were alike.

"But the difference between us," Vanitas taunted her as they battled, "is that you don't know which wishes can never come true. I do."

She looked confused; it's not as if she had been reading his thoughts.

"Such as how I wish I didn't need Ventus. And how I wish… You and I could just get along…" he muttered, shooting a fireball at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	22. Come Back : Where Did They Go

Set in worlds of your choice.  
>Although the second one could be Castle of Dreams or maybe Radiant Garden.<p>

I just have to say that this challenge is slowly killing me.  
>I have to constantly and consciously think about Vanitas in order to get these themes done.<br>And that is getting very difficult and disturbing sometimes.  
>It isn't like thinking about what Aqua would do or say or think which, oddly, feels very natural to me.<p>

Sometimes I think that this endeavor is proving to be too much.  
>It's too challenging. Hahaha!<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Thirty-Three<br>**Come Back** [7]

Aqua ran after Vanitas as he sprinted down an alleyway, but he had disappeared. She was catching her breath when he suddenly appeared behind her. His mask was almost against her ear as he whispered. "Don't worry. I'll come back to you."

She spun around but he leapt away.

"I know you want me to," he said. "And I haven't had enough of you yet."

Ignoring how his words caused tremors in her heart, she rushed at him. But he vanished into shadow. Clenching her fists, Aqua resisted the urge to scream in anger, in dread, and – mostly – in confusion.

* * *

><p>Thirty-Four<br>**Where Did They Go?** [1]

He walked down the streets with a pack of Floods. He was looking for something to do when he suddenly felt… alone. Turning around, he realized all his Floods had gone.

"Where the…?" Scowling, he summoned them. Only one returned. "What the hell?" he asked it.

It responded by darting away. He followed it and found where all the others were hiding, watching something nearby. Vanitas frowned.

Aqua was standing by a fountain. His Floods were itching to approach her; they were awaiting his command. "Go," he muttered. "But do not come crawling back to me when she kills you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	23. Adventure : Father Figure

Set nowhere in particular and the Land of Departure.

Writing this challenge is like giving you all a sneak peek into my mind.  
>I mean, it feels like I'm telling you everything I've thought about with regards to Vanitas and Aqua.<br>It feels weird, thinking that now all of you know exactly what questions and feelings I have for this pairing.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Thirty-Five<br>**Adventure** [10]

Vanitas was living an adventure, and he was determined to make it one that would shame every bestselling novel in the universe. It was like a challenge, and he liked challenges.

So he had a checklist. And he already had everything on it; the interesting back-story, the captivating setting, the seemingly unattainable goal, the maddening adversary.

But he had forgotten one very important item, simply because it was not something his darkness could comprehend: the budding romance. Unknown to him, though, he had this, too, with a girl named Aqua.

But in his adventure story, the romance is hopelessly star-crossed.

* * *

><p>Thirty-Six<br>**Father Figure** [10]

"I don't understand why you admire him," Aqua told Terra, whose eyes widened with surprise. She practically badmouthed Master Xehanort. She noticed his shock and stammered defensively, "I… I just… There's something wrong about him…"

"What?"

"Can't you feel it? He's nothing like Master Eraqus who is a wonderful father to us. Master Xehanort is… Can you imagine what his apprentice would be like?"

Terra pondered that but all he said was, "He'd be very powerful."

Aqua shivered. "It frightens me…"

Lurking in the shadows nearby, Vanitas smirked. Soon, Aqua would see just how right she was to be frightened.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	24. Stranger : Technology

Set in Destiny Islands and nowhere in particular.

**Important Note!**  
>The first prompt in this Chapter, <em>Stranger<em>, is the continuation of a previous prompt, _Stars.  
><em>I think that's in Chapter 15._  
><em>You might want to go back and read that first, if you've forgotten.  
>It's important.<p>

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Thirty-Seven<br>**Stranger** [10]

If Xehanort hadn't forbidden him from hurting this world, Vanitas would toss that boy into the ocean. He kept asking for her name! Finally, Vanitas spat, "It's Aqua! Okay?"

Just then, another kid approached. This one – silver-haired – was more cautious. "Sora, you shouldn't talk to strangers."

Vanitas felt an itch to summon his Keyblade and obliterate them both. Until someone by the docks called out to them, saying it's time to head home. Vanitas allowed himself to relax.

But as they rowed out to sea, he heard the first boy shout, "If I meet her, I'll tell her for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Oh, Sora. She isn't going to tell you her name when you meet her...  
>But you'll find out eventually, maybe in another decade or so.<p>

* * *

><p>Thirty-Eight<br>**Technology** [1]

The features of the Unversed depended heavily on what Vanitas felt and what he thought of a particular world. Deep Space was especially inspiring, with its advanced technology. He felt very creative as he spawned new Unversed for that world; ones that teleported, and had laser beams, and hovered around on specially designed crafts.

But he drew inspiration from many other things, too. For example, his Floods. They were his first Unversed and were always his favorite. And it was not a coincidence that they were blue, or that he had given them a name relating to water, to _Aqua._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	25. Magic : Siblings

Set in the Mysterious Tower and nowhere in particular.

I know this is kind of silly and probably odd. But I just have to say it.  
>I am dedicating this entire collection of drabbles to a bunny, after all.<p>

I saw a black bunny in the pet store the other day.  
>He (or she) was kept in a separate cage from all the other bunnies and he was just lying sprawled out on the bed of wood shavings, looking - for lack of a better word - bored.<br>And he was so enchantingly beautiful to me that I just had to press my hand against the glass that stood between us as if I could actually just reach through it and touch him.  
>Then, like the most adorable thing in the world, he hopped over to me and sniffed at my hand (or whatever it is that bunnies do when they look up and wiggle their noses at you).<br>I smiled, absolutely captivated by his cuteness, until he suddenly licked the glass.

I think that was when my heart stopped because I remembered Vanitas.  
>And I cannot believe how much it still hurts.<p>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Thirty-Nine<br>**Magic **[8]

Vanitas hated the Mysterious Tower. The moment he stepped onto that small island surrounded by what seemed a sea of liquid flame, he felt uneasy. The place was bursting at the seams with magic.

And whenever he felt strong waves of magic, he remembers Aqua; her scorching Firaga Bursts, her biting Blizzagas, her paralyzing Thundaga Shots. And also how beautiful she looks in the light of a Curaga and how gracefully she cast spells.

It was all he could do to release just a handful of Unversed before he had to flee the world and the suffocating reminders of her.

* * *

><p>Forty<br>**Siblings **[9]

Vanitas thought he and Ventus were like siblings. Twins, even. The kind that were complete opposites. And he found himself contemplating his lighter half quite often.

He liked thinking about how they would do things differently. Like how he would choose Aqua over Terra. And he would find it amusing that she would be scared to death if he tried something dangerous. And he would like how she chases after him across the Universe.

And he would not have called her awful. He would have taken her side. Because she was right. And he, unlike Ventus, was not an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Who knows, maybe Vanitas does wonder sometimes what would have happened if he had been Ventus and Ventus had been him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	26. Girl Next Door : Amusement Park

Set nowhere in particular.

Hahaha!  
>It has been ages since I updated this, right?<br>But I have not given up. I have just had a lot of other things on my mind.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Forty-One<br>**Girl Next Door **[10]

Vanitas scowled as yet another pair of eyes watched Aqua adoringly.

Why must she be the type of girl that _must _be admired? And the idiots who admired her did not even do so in a lascivious manner. They saw Aqua as a girl next door. Perfect. Pure. They wanted her that way and if they could have her, they would keep her that way.

Vanitas could never allow that so he hovered near her, intimidating anyone who might come closer. Aqua was his. And when he can have his way, there would be no nonsense about keeping her pure.

* * *

><p>Forty-Two<br>**Amusement Park **[10]

Aqua was his personal amusement park. She was a challenge, and a game, and a medley of thrilling rides that were somehow personified. It was fun to be around her.

But the excitement truly begins when he messes with her head, teases her, plays with her until she loses her self control. It was like being at the peak of the roller coaster track. The adrenaline rush, the thrill; he could never get enough.

And he hates it when the time comes for him to leave her, but he knows he has to. Aqua was dangerous. Addictive, and subtly dangerous.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	27. Fighting For What's Right : Fire

Set in worlds of your choice.  
>The second one is actually in the Land of Departure, but that setting's only applicable in the unfinished story I ripped it from. Haha!<p>

I am so sorry that I haven't updated this in the longest time.  
>I had some issues, the most annoying of which was losing several of my files.<br>I will still finish this, though, that much I can assure you.

I will try to get another Chapter up within the next few hours.  
>Or maybe within a day. Hahaha!<p>

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Forty-Three<br>**Fighting For What's Right **[10]

"Why do you insist that you are right and I am wrong?" Vanitas asked.

She frowned. "Do you actually believe what you're fighting for is right?"

He chuckled. "Unlike you, I don't need to tell myself that I'm doing this because it's the right thing to do."

Aqua had no answer and he smirked. "What if you wake up tomorrow and realize I was right? That the world would have been better off my way?"

She shook her head. "Shut up! You _are_ wrong!" But even as she attacked him, the question remained.

_What if...?_

* * *

><p>Forty-Four<br>**Fire** [10]

His knee on her back kept her immobile, his hand on hers forced her Keyblade down.

"Get off!"

"I will; I'm not a fan of this position," Vanitas said, leaning so close to her that she could feel his breath, letting her know that his mask was off. "But first..."

Her eyes widened as something wet and hot as fire brsushed slowly against her skin. Then he leapt away from her.

Aqua stood up, wiping at her cheek. "Did you just.. lick me?" she hissed with disgust.

His answer was a laugh of pure, maniacal pleasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	28. Soup : Summer

Set in some random world and nowhere in particular.

I'm hoping to get some sort of rhythm going with writing these themes.  
>I want to be able to write one every day.<br>Or, at the very worst, I hope I won't go past a week without updating.

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Forty-Five<br>**Soup **[10]

Vanitas flung the bowl away, spilling the soup, as he spat out the spoonful he already had in his mouth. "What is that disgusting thing?" he yelled.

Xehanort said nothing – Vanitas was always an ungrateful wretch during meals. The Master had better things to do than please the palate of something not even human.

As if knowing that Xehanort had no plans of feeding him properly, Vanitas opened a dark corridor.

"Where are you going?"

Stepping into the flickering shadows, the apprentice answered, "The Land of Departure. I'm going to steal what Aqua made for dinner."

* * *

><p>Forty-Six<br>**Summer **[10]

Summertime was when Vanitas wanted Aqua most. It was during the summer that Aqua prepared mouthwatering picnics, camped out with the boys at night, went swimming in the rivers and playing in the waterfalls without any inhibitions.

It was then that he wished he could be one of her boys.

So the months that children all across the universe considered the best of the entire year were the worst for him. And each summer, some hapless worlds would suffer his wrath and deal with his monsters, because if Vanitas cannot have the summer he wanted, then why should anyone else?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	29. Christmas : Halloween

Set in the Land of Departure and, technically, Halloween Town.

The first prompt may be connected with what I wrote for _Mistletoe, _Chapter 14 of my other story _A Hundred Nights with Her.  
><em>The second prompt will be continued in _Candy, _the 50th Theme in this Challenge.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Forty-Seven<br>**Christmas **[1]

"Admit it, Ven!"

"But I didn't do it!"

Terra was fuming. He spent hours hanging mistletoe over every doorway in the castle. Now they were gone. And who else would take them but Ventus? Who else would have issues with him getting a kiss from Aqua?

But Ven insisted he was innocent, and Terra could do absolutely nothing about it.

Meanwhile, Vanitas was throwing every single sprig of mistletoe over the side of the mountain. If Terra thinks he's going to get lucky like last Christmas, he had another thing coming. Vanitas will never let him kiss Aqua. Never again.

* * *

><p>Forty-Eight<br>**Halloween **[7]

Halloween was his favorite holiday. Tricks _and _treats; what else could a mischievous boy want? But it was a holiday Aqua was not very fond of. She thought dressing up in frightening costumes and setting up scary décor was strange.

This upset Vanitas. Why is it that she had to dislike the things he liked? They had enough differences as it is. He wanted to change her mind, and that was why on this particular Halloween, he ditched Master Xehanort and headed to a certain world; one where he could blend in almost perfectly because everyone was dressed like monsters.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	30. Strawberry : Candy

Set in a world of your choice, and the Land of Departure.

After this pair of themes, I'll be speeding things up.  
>Every Chapter after this one will have five themes each.<br>This collection has been around for over a year now and I think it's about time I finish it.  
>Right?<p>

The second prompt is a continuation of _Halloween, _the 48th Theme in this Challenge.

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Forty-Nine<br>**Strawberry **[1]

Vanitas watched her gasp for breath, her lips so soft and pink and glossy. Like the flesh of a strawberry…

And that is probably what her kiss would taste like.

There would be the slightest resistance when he takes that first bite, but ultimately it would yield. And it would be so tender in his mouth, satisfyingly sweet but at the same time teasingly tangy; a taste certain to make him crave more.

And as if she could read his thoughts, Aqua suddenly bit her lip, her brows furrowed slightly.

"Oh, Aqua," he sighed. "That only makes my craving worse..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I was actually eating strawberries while writing this.  
>And then I kind of lost my appetite for them for a while after. Hahaha!<p>

* * *

><p>Fifty<br>**Candy** [8]

Aqua opened her bedroom door the morning after Halloween to find a candy-filled, pumpkin-shaped basket. It had a card that read, _Happy Halloween, Aqua._

She picked it up and was pondering who it could be from when she heard a scream and the door next to hers opened. Terra covered in fake spiders and cobwebs stepped out. And, because she couldn't help it, Aqua laughed.

"You get candy while I get plastic spiders? Ven!" Terra yelled in accusation, heading to Ven's room.

Hiding just around the corner, though, was Vanitas, smirking at the sound of Aqua's amused laughter. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Poor Ventus. Terra's always blaming him. Hehehe...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	31. Library : Fly : Movie : Afraid : Death

Set in the Land of Departure, the Keyblade Graveyard, a world of your choice, and Neverland.

Five Themes per Chapter! Here we go!  
>I hope it doesn't get confusing or anything.<p>

Thank you for the reviews!  
>I am thrilled to be back, too.<p>

Enjoy!

_My favorite theme from this set is 55: Death, closely followed by 51: Library._

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Fifty-One<br>**Library** [10]

Vanitas liked the library at the Land of Departure. Only Aqua ever went there. This afternoon, she fell asleep with a book in her hands, several on the table, and another fallen at her feet.

He picked up the one on the floor – the one she decided not to read. It was about a familiar world; Destiny Islands. He was flipping through the pages when she started to stir.

He dropped the book, teleporting away. When she woke completely, she noticed it lying open on the floor at a page with an interesting picture; a fruit, shaped like a star.

* * *

><p>Fifty-Two<br>**Fly** [9]

Aqua was at the Summit, seated on the bench and reading a book, when a fly suddenly started buzzing around her. Frowning a little in annoyance, she tried to wave it off, but to no avail. Eventually, she just stood up, taking the book with her, and left.

Vanitas – who had been watching from a short distance away – cocked an eyebrow. It would have been so much simpler if she had just killed the miserable insect. As if to prove his point, he walked towards the bench and, with unnatural speed, caught the fly in his hand, crushing it instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I was on the balcony while writing this. And there was a fly...

* * *

><p>Fifty-Three<br>**Movie** [10]

"This isn't a game, or a movie, or a fairy tale, Ventus," Vanitas said. "This is life, this is the real world. And here, the good guys don't always win."

Ventus glared, his eyes ablaze with fury. He could see Aqua lying unconscious and he knows that he is the only one who can protect her now.

The dark apprentice chuckled and held his Keyblade poised to attack. "You know what else?" he sneered. "In the real world, the bad guy gets to keep the girl."

At that, something inside Ven snapped and with a wild cry, he attacked Vanitas.

* * *

><p>Fifty-Four<br>**Afraid** [7]

Aqua had no idea why she listens to Vanitas, why she lets him speak at all. Each time she does, her resolve weakens. And she was certain he knows that because he's laughing now.

"What are you afraid of?" he asked softly, the smoothness of his voice kissing her like a gentle breeze. She refused to answer, mostly because she can see that he knows it already; she was afraid of what he was doing to her, afraid that it was actually working.

And when he laughed again, more amused this time, a little more of her resolve crumbled away.

* * *

><p>Fifty-Five<br>**Death** [5]

The only life that mattered to Vanitas was his own. So why – as Aqua lay unconscious exhausted from their battle – couldn't he kill her? He just watched her breathe, wondering…

What would his world be like without her, this girl whose journey he has so closely followed? She was the only person he truly _knew, _the only person who wasn't just a name, or a face, or a necessity.

With questions unanswered, he left. And it was only when he was no longer in her presence did he think to remind himself, _"You're not supposed to care if she dies..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	32. Frzn : Speechless : Alone : Door : Study

Set nowhere in particular, the Keyblade Graveyard, Vanitas' Heart, and the Land of Departure.

**Thank you so much for your Reviews!**  
>I read them first thing every morning and they get me through the day.<br>I can't tell you just how much they mean to me, especially lately...  
>I've been having some emotional issues.<p>

Anyway...  
>I love this set of themes a lot.<br>Probably because two of them were so easy to write! Hahaha!

_My favorite Theme from this set is 59: Door, very closely followed by 56: Frozen, and 60: Study._

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Fifty-Six<br>**Frozen** [1]

Vanitas has seen Aqua with Terra and Ventus, has seen her overflowing with love. With them, she was warmhearted. Actually, she was that way with most people, always very kind and gracious. With a select few, the ones who have declared themselves her enemies, she was coldhearted.

Although for Vanitas – and only for Vanitas – her heart was utterly frozen, as if she had chosen to simply _not feel._

And he hated her for that. Because while her heart was frozen, his was on fire. And it was only for her that the ice within him ever dares to melt away.

* * *

><p>Fifty-Seven<br>**Speechless** [5]

"What happened, boy?" Xehanort asked, his tone so blank it was difficult for Vanitas to determine what he made of the situation.

And Vanitas found himself speechless. How could he hope to explain just why he allowed Aqua to live when he had no answer for himself?

Xehanort turned his back to Vanitas. "You will still have to kill her, when the time comes," he said, matter-of-factly.

"I know that," Vanitas replied. It was all he could say. But his tone was not sardonic, as it usually was. It was hollow, and Vanitas was sure this did not go unnoticed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This can be seen as a continuation of a previous theme - 55: _Death_.

* * *

><p>Fifty-Eight<br>**Alone** [9]

Vanitas was no longer alone. He and Ventus were connected again. Not yet _one _as they should be, but connected at least. And as he faced Aqua - and that stupid mouse, but he was not important - he was grateful to be joined with Ventus.

His lighter half was far better at ignoring Aqua than he ever was. Ventus was good at shutting out her words, at being ignorant of her pain.

Vanitas was never good at any of that. But now that he had Ventus, he could be. And maybe he had half a chance at killing her this time.

* * *

><p>Fifty-Nine<br>**Door** [10]

The door to his heart was always shut tight. In fact, it had no doorknob, no keyhole. It would never open, not to let anyone in and not even to let himself out. Because Vanitas needed no one, wanted no one.

Yet Aqua still found a way in. How? He forgot to draw the curtains, allowing her light to shine in. So, helpless and angry, he stands by the window of his heart, watching her, desperately wanting her. But it was a small window, and he had sealed the door.

He was trapped, without any way of ever reaching her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **The only reason this is a 10 is because it hurt a little to write.  
>I'm not sure why, though...<p>

* * *

><p>Sixty<br>**Study** [1]

Vanitas entered the study; taking advantage of Eraqus and the trio being far away, camping.

He read the Master's notes, knowing he could learn so much about his enemies from their teacher. One entry dated several years back caught his attention.

It was about Aqua; Eraqus reflecting on her extraordinary aptitude for magic and _considering relinquishing her to Xehanort_, the better spellcaster between the two of them.

Vanitas trembled. Aqua could've been _his. _He could've trained with her, owned her heart the way Terra and Ventus do now. Angered, he screamed, now hating Eraqus even more than he hated Ventus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This one was inspired by an unfinished story of mine where Eraqus actually does ask Xehanort to train Aqua for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	33. BF : Cold : Puberty : LookAlike : Random

****Set nowhere in particular, worlds of your choice, and the Keyblade Graveyard.

_My favorite Theme from this set is 63: Puberty._

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Sixty-One<br>**Battlefield** [10]

Her instincts warn her about dark-hearted people. But she always paused to observe, in case her instincts were wrong. Even with Vanitas.

Every fiber of her being insisted he was no good. But Aqua gave him the chance she gives everyone else. She was wary but civil, even though she felt unpleasant chills in his presence.

What convinced her was how he seemed so at home on the battlefield. Only a person with a dark heart could be that way. Right?

In the back of her mind, though, she couldn't push away the thought that Terra seemed that way, too.

* * *

><p>Sixty-Two<br>**Cold** [7]

He pinned her against a wall. "I said I'm in no mood to fight tonight," he growled.

Her shallow breaths fogged his mask when he leaned close to say, "Dismiss your weapon."

Aqua did so reluctantly and his hold slackened.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He took her hand and placed it on his chest. She was surprised to feel a steady beat; she had half-expected his chest to be hollow. But what surprised her more was his warmth; each heartbeat sending heat through her.

"Darkness," he said, "isn't always cold. Sometimes, it _burns_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This can be seen as a continuation of a previous theme - 56: _Death._

* * *

><p>Sixty-Three<br>**Puberty** [10]

Braig watched Vanitas pace back and forth. "What's eating you, kiddo?" he asked, smirking. "Having second thoughts about killing your girlfriend?"

Vanitas shot him a death glare. "She is not my girlfriend!"

"Could've fooled me," Braig snorted. "Want to know why you're so obsessed with her?"

Vanitas continued to glare, Braig continued to smirk. "One word, kiddo. Puberty."

Turning away, Vanitas frowned. Was that a disease? Because if that was all it was, then it could go away. He could get better, he could get over her. But something in his chest was telling him it was not that simple.

* * *

><p>Sixty-Four<br>**Look Alike** [9]

Vanitas stared at his reflection. Although they shared a heart, he and Ventus did not look alike. The color of their hair and eyes were different, their smiles were polar opposites. Where Ventus had softness, he had sharpness.

But if one knew where to look, one would find the similarities. It was there in the false innocence when his face was relaxed.

This was why he could never reveal his face to Aqua. She would know where to look; she would see the connection. The last thing Vanitas wants is for her to think of Ventus whenever she sees him.

* * *

><p>Sixty-Five<br>**Random** [10]

Vanitas was convinced that the nature of love was random cruelty. It was irrational, it happened when it was least expected (not that he expected it to happen, ever), and it offers no explanation and no leniency to the host whose heart it contaminates.

Love consumed him, as if it actually fed on his darkness. It used his selfishness, jealousy, and coldness in the strangest ways; to protect her, impress her, strengthen her…

And what was most cruelly random about it was that it did not even allow him to choose. He looked at Aqua; that was all it took.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	34. Mentor : Skilled : Swrdsmn : War : Light

Set nowhere in particular, worlds of your choice, the Keyblade Graveyard, and Destiny Islands.

I'm sorry for keeping you waiting.  
>I'm so busy these days.<p>

The fifth prompt in this Chapter, _Light_, is the continuation of two previous prompts, _Stars_ and _Stranger_.  
>(Chapters 15 and 24)<p>

_My favorite Theme from this set is 70: Light._

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Sixty-Six<br>**Mentor [9]**

He yawned, obviously bored. Master Xehanort glared at him but Vanitas paid that no mind. Sure, the lecture was important – the history of the Keyblade Graveyard and all that – but it was inexplicably dull. Besides, Vanitas always thought Xehanort was especially insufferable whenever he tried being an actual mentor.

"This knowledge is vital, boy; you would do well to pay attention."

Vanitas groaned. "What's to know? Forge the X-Blade, door opens, people die..."

A vein throbbed in the old man's temple. "It is in moments like these that I wish you had been a little like Aqua."

Vanitas fumed. "What?"

* * *

><p>Sixty-Seven<br>**Skilled [10]**

He was skilled in the art of seduction. He could control the cadence of his tone and make his touches fleeting. He knew how to mix flirtation into the heat of battle. And he did it so well that Aqua only realized it when it was far too late.

Her heart already hammers at his words, her body trembles at his touch. Still, he overlooked her reactions. Or he forced himself to ignore them. Either way, it made Aqua angrily ask, "Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

Vanitas tilted his masked face at her. "What _am _I doing?"

* * *

><p>Sixty-Eight<br>**Swordsman [8]**

Vanitas spun around in surprise, raising the sword reflexively in an offensive grip as Xehanort suddenly appeared behind him.

"What is this?"

With that one question, Vanitas knew there were others. _Why are you playing with a sword? What do you hope to gain by this foolishness? _ In answer, Vanitas merely shrugged.

"Stop wasting time, boy," Xehanort hissed, walking away.

Vanitas glared after the old man but he flung the sword aside anyway. Honestly, he didn't get it. Keyblades were better than swords. So why did Aqua choose to make a wooden sword for Ventus, instead of a wooden Keyblade?

* * *

><p>Sixty-Nine<br>**War [10]**

His eyes shot open, the nightmare fading, and he growled with frustration. His dream started out okay; he had forged the X-Blade and watched as the second Keyblade War began.

He had this dream often. And he used to like it. But lately, someone would be with him, watching the battle with a smirk too dark for her angelic face.

She would say, "We've done it, Vanitas… Are you happy?"

He would look at her – the wind rippling her blue hair, the moonlight shining in her eyes – and when his answer was halfway to his lips, he would wake up.

* * *

><p>Seventy<br>**Light [1]**

"Welcome back to the Light, guys!" Sora said, grinning as Aqua, Terra, and Ventus frolicked on the beach like four-year-olds.  
>Then Ven suddenly pointed at the Paopu tree. "Aqua, look! Your magic fruit!"<br>Aqua laughed at his childish exclamation and Sora felt a memory tugging at his heart. Something about Aqua, and the Paopu fruit, and… a masked boy…

"Aqua?" he said, scratching the back of his head.  
>"Yes, Sora?"<br>"There was something I promised to tell you…"  
>"Hmm?" Aqua murmured, waiting as Sora struggled with his memories.<p>

But he eventually just shook his head. "I just can't remember it…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	35. Anmls : Shopping : Sleep : Milk : Maniac

Set in worlds of your choice, the Land of Departure, and nowhere in particular.  
>Not in that order.<p>

No, I definitely haven't given up on this.  
>There's currently a hindrance to it though that I haven't been able to work around yet.<br>Sad to say, updates will be extremely slow...  
>But what's new, right? Hahaha!<p>

**Note:  
><strong>I edited the last theme in the previous Chapter.  
>I only just noticed that the final lines of it seemed to have been omitted for some reason.<br>You could go back to check it if you like.

_My favorite Theme from this set is 73: Sleep._

****DISCLAIMER ****[I do not own Kingdom Hearts]** **DISCLAIMER****

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Seventy-One<br>**Animals** [10]

It was the animals that alerted her to his presence – the woods were just too quiet. So she was ready when he appeared, walking beside her at a leisurely pace.

"Hello," he said, the word sounding wrong in his voice.

She said nothing and they continued walking, both with their Keyblades held ready.

"The animals here don't like me," he said blankly, as if trying to make small talk.  
>"They sense the true intentions of one's heart," she said with hostility.<br>He chuckled. "Is that so? Well then, I'm sure they'd _love _the real me."

* * *

><p>Seventy-Two<br>**Shopping** [10]

"How about you?" Terra asked. "What would you like to do?"  
>"I'd like to go shopping," Aqua answered.<br>"_What?_ If the Master took us on a field trip to another world right now, you'd want to go _shopping?_"  
>Aqua nodded, frowning a little at Terra. "There's nothing wrong with that," she said. "I think shopping would be fun."<br>"No, shopping would be a waste of a field trip."  
>"It would not!"<br>"It would."

Eavesdropping on their conversation, Vanitas was repulsed to have to admit that he agreed with Terra this time.

* * *

><p>Seventy-Three<br>**Sleep** [1]

If Ventus knew how loving Aqua had been while he was in a coma, he probably would have realized just how fortunate he was to have her. But in his sleep, he felt nothing. When he woke, no memories of her love remained.  
>They did, however, latch themselves onto the other half of his heart – the dark half that could always sense what he felt. That other half remembers Aqua singing, telling him stories, promising brighter days when he wakes.<p>

Vanitas knows that Aqua's love was never meant for him; but that did nothing to stop his wanting it.

* * *

><p>Seventy-Four<br>**Milk** [8]

Xehanort frowned at Vanitas who was sipping milk through a straw, seemingly without a care in the world. Vanitas noticed him staring so he stared right back.

"What now?" he asked. "Got an itch you want scratched?"  
>"Why are you drinking milk?"<br>_"Milk is good for you, Ven." _Her voice in his head made him smirk. "I hear it's good for me."  
>"If you are mimicking Ventus, stop. He should not be influencing you."<p>

Vanitas went on drinking – he wasn't doing it because Ventus was, too. He was doing it because Ventus wasn't.

* * *

><p>Seventy-Five<br>**Maniac** [1]

Vanitas laughed like a maniac when her spell almost clipped him. "That was good," he said, still chuckling. "You almost got me."  
>Infuriated, Aqua snapped, "Stop laughing!"<br>"Why should I?"

She merely glared at him in response, an expression that amused him enough to coax another wave of laughter. "In case it isn't obvious, Aqua," he said, reassuming his offensive stance. "I _really _like laughing."

And even though he was an enemy trying to kill her right then, something about what he said and the way he said it almost made her laugh, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	36. Klepto : IDKH : Writing : Mrmd : Frwrks

Set in worlds of your choice, the Land of Departure, and Atlantica.

I don't even know if anyone is still reading this.  
>With only twenty themes to go after this Chapter, though, I can't just quit, right?<p>

By the way, Theme 78: Writing is connected to one of my other stories: _Graffiti_.  
>If you haven't read that story, then this theme might not make much sense.<br>I'm sorry about that.

Anyway, I hope you like this batch.  
>Thanks for still hanging around.<p>

Enjoy!

_My favorite Theme from this set is 78: Writing._

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Seventy-Six<br>**Kleptomaniac** [4]

"You get kicks out of stealing, huh?" Braig asked Vanitas, who was sifting through a box of useless – obviously stolen – objects.

Vanitas held up one of the items – a paper crane. "You could say that."

Braig looked more closely into the box. "Let me guess... You stole all that from the blue-haired chick you like so much."

"What makes stealing from her so much fun is her sentimentality. Each of these is a part of her heart," Vanitas said, smirking darkly. "A part of her heart that I get to play with."

* * *

><p>Seventy-Seven<br>**I Don't know How** [1]

"You talk as if you understand!" he shouted, attacking her relentlessly.

She almost fell back as he struck her hard, powerful enough that a shockwave pulsed from where their weapons connected. She has never seen him so angry.

"Why can't you see - " his wrath had summoned black flames that surrounded them both " - that I don't know how to be anything other than what I was made to be?"

He pushed her back and she gasped for breath. He pointed his Keyblade at her, his voice dripping with fury. "Stop trying to change me!"

* * *

><p>Seventy-Eight<br>**Writing** [3]

Vanitas was unsure why, but the ruins of the Land of Departure beckoned him. He walked through the castle, the rooms he had hidden in, the halls he had crept around. Soon, he reached the lounge – a room he typically avoided because Terra and Ven spent more time in it than Aqua did.

Immediately, he noticed some writing on the wall: _Aqua loves Ventus less than Terra._

Overcome by an inexplicable emotion, he walked up to the wall and burned every word but the first two. On the blackened surface he angrily carved his own name.

_Aqua loves Vanitas._

* * *

><p>Seventy-Nine<br>**Mermaid** [1]

There were some worlds that changed him whenever he visited. There was one where he became a fox (he enjoyed hunting the rabbits) and another where he became a lion (he enjoyed scaring the living daylights out of the zebra). The strangest, by far, was when he turned into a half-fish. Or, rather, his legs turned into a tail-fin.

Eventually, a girl with flaming red hair and a shimmery green tail-fin found him and told him what he was: a _mermaid._

His initial thought was he would rather be a shark. His second thought, _"Aqua would love it here."_

* * *

><p>Eighty<br>**Fireworks** [9]

Vanitas stood perfectly still, head tilted upwards. The fireworks reflected off his mask in a captivating way; as if it were a glass orb containing thousands of bursting lights.

Hidden in the surrounding crowd, Aqua watched him. At that moment, he was just like everyone else – mesmerized by the show of light and color. And no matter what her instincts screamed, Aqua could not summon her Keyblade. She did not run away. She did not even think to confront him.

Not tonight.

He wasn't doing anything wrong.  
>Besides… She liked the way he was looking up, fascinated by the lights.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	37. Tonight : M&U : ScrtAdmrr : Crush : Teen

Set in worlds of your choice, nowhere in particular, and the Keyblade Graveyard.

What can I say?  
>Thank you. Just thank you. So much.<p>

_My favorite Theme from this set is 81: Tonight.  
><em>But all the rest are extremely close runner-ups.

I found this entire batch to be a lot of fun to write.  
>I hope it shows. Enjoy!<p>

**DISCLAMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Eighty-One<br>**Tonight** [1]

"Say I offered to leave your friends alone," Vanitas said, slowly lowering his Keyblade. "What if I said I wouldn't harm them, and I would even tell you where they are? And, trust me, I know _exactly _where they are. I would ask for just one small thing in return..."

"What would that be...?" Aqua asked cautiously, her own weapon still held ready.

"That you be mine tonight."

She froze and paused for a long while before stammering, "W-what... what do you mean... _yours?"_

"Are you actually considering it, Aqua?" He laughed. "You're making me wish I could be serious…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This theme has been the easiest so far, out of the entire list.  
>A hundred words right on the first draft.<p>

* * *

><p>Eighty-Two<br>**Me and You** [4]

_Just between you and me, Aqua... When I fight you, I feel as if our battle is the only one in the universe. I almost believe that fighting with you is my only purpose and defeating you would be my greatest victory. I am happiest when we fight, when it's just me and you..._

Vanitas stepped back from her and laughed a little, flexing the hand that held his Keyblade. Aqua wondered why he seemed to be having so much fun, but then again, a part of her warned her that no good would come out of knowing his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Eighty-Three<br>**A Secret Admirer** V1.0 [9]

Her secret admirers, they spoke of her in awed whispers.

"Who's that?"  
>"She's beautiful."<br>"What I wouldn't do…"

Vanitas didn't like it. He knew what they'd have in mind. It'd be like the thoughts he entertained. Aqua screaming his name. Aqua begging him to stop, no, to never stop. Aqua… Her wrists in his hands, her lips between his teeth, her body under his…

The emotions were too much. He trembled and a gigantic creature rose from his body. The new Unversed stared at him, fangs bared, awaiting orders.  
>"Aqua is mine," Vanitas said blankly. "Go tell them for me."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A Secret Admirer<strong> V2.0 [4]

Aqua sometimes wondered what it would be like to lead a normal life. To live with a typical family, have regular friends, be an ordinary girl with good grades at school and maybe a secret admirer – or two. No, just one would be plenty.

It wasn't that she was unhappy with what she had. It just would be nice to think of only one world, not thousands; of pop quizzes and homework, not matters of life and death.

Most of all, it would have been incomparably nice to be followed around by someone – _anyone_ – other than that masked apprentice, Vanitas.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Yes, I wrote two drabbles for _A Secret Admirer. _I know I probably shouldn't be doing that. It's not really because I liked it _that_ much, but rather... Well, I wrote the second one first and I thought it was too Aqua and not Vanitas enough, do you know what I mean?  
>Anyway, I decided to post both because I thought it wouldn't hurt to give you a little extra to read.<p>

* * *

><p>Eighty-Four<br>**Someone Has a Crush on You** [9]

An arrow grazed her cheek and she hissed. Surprisingly, so did Braig. "Getting slow, Keyblader. You should've dodged that."

"What is it to you?" she asked, confused as to why he seemed somewhat troubled by her injury.

"See, I get a rock to the head if I scar your pretty face," Braig said, reloading his weapon. "Stings more than you'd think."

Aqua still looked confused.

Seeing her expression, Braig laughed boisterously. "So you haven't noticed? Guess you're not as smart as you look."

"Noticed what…?"

The laughter turned into a smirk. "That a little devil has a crush on you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **This will be continued in a later theme.

* * *

><p>Eighty-Five<br>**Teenager** [10]

"How old are you anyway?"

Aqua frowned. "What?"

"Your _age_? How long has it been since you were born?"

"Yes, I know what that mea – Wait, why?" Her cheeks reddened. "W-what does my age have to do with anything?"

"So sensitive," Vanitas teased.

She glared at him. "I am _not_ sensitive about my age."

"Then, what is it?" He sounded amused. "Fresh out of your teen years?"

"Enough!"

Vanitas laughed. "I'm technically still underage," he said.

"I'm not interested in knowing that," Aqua said through gritted teeth.

"You might be, if you knew what I want to do with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **The first draft of this had a frustrating three-hundred word count. Hahaha! I think I got just a little carried away.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	38. Moonlight : Lust : NSW : Devil : Tea

Set in worlds of your choice, the Keyblade Graveyard, and the Land of Departure.

_My favorite Theme from this set is 87: Lust.  
><em>Actually, the only reason that theme has a difficulty rating of 10 is because it was hard to stay within the word count.  
>The idea for it came quickly enough, but I kept writing too much...<p>

Anyway, thank you so much for continuing to follow this story.  
>Enjoy reading!<p>

**DISCLAIMER** [I do not own Kingdom Hearts]** DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Eighty-Six<br>**Moonlight** [6]

With just moonlight, he was nearly impossible to see. Aqua could feel his overwhelming darkness, but all her other senses were deadened by the night.

"Show yourself, Vanitas!" she called out.

He obliged, stepping confidently out of the shadows. When he was close enough, she noticed that he did not have his weapon.

"Let's postpone this fight for tomorrow," he said casually. "It's too dark right now."

Aqua was taken aback. She had not expected him to say anything like that. Then he added, "I'd want to see your eyes grow dull as I kill you."

* * *

><p>Eighty-Seven<br>**Lust** [10]

"Lust," whispered a voice from the shadows. Aqua spun around to see Vanitas emerge. "It's lust!" He sounded insanely happy.

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" Vanitas gestured between them, laughing. "Me. You."

A beat passed before Aqua understood: _he was lusting after her_. Shocked, disgusted, and terrified, she blurted: "No… No! You're just a boy, how could you possibly feel lust?"

There was a short pause. "What should I be feeling?" All the happiness had gone from his voice.

Aqua hesitated.

"Tell me." He stepped closer, his tone angry and threatening. "For what other reason would I want you?"

* * *

><p>Eighty-Eight<br>**Not Sure Why** [2]

Aqua was not sure why, but she sometimes pondered the existence of the Unversed. The Master said they were fledgling emotions in monster form, but...

"What are they, really?" she asked herself as she dismissed her Keyblade, having defeated the Unversed blocking her path. "Is it possible that they've become monsters simply because they don't know what else they're supposed to be...?"

From behind her came the sound of slow applause and she turned around. Vanitas was walking towards her. "Very clever Aqua," he said. "Now tell me... what else could your little epiphany apply to?"

* * *

><p>Eighty-Nine<br>**Devil** [1]

Aqua was still confused as Braig ran off after their fight. What did he mean… a little devil has a crush on her?

Suddenly, her breath caught in her throat. _Vanitas…?_

It was impossible! _That_ devil having a crush on her? No! If he did, he definitely didn't act like it – showing up from out of nowhere to fight with her, threatening her, trying to kill her…

Or she could look at it as following her around, teasing her, always leaving her alive…

She bit her lip. _Focus, Aqua! This is not the time or place to think about this!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN** This is a continuation of _Theme 84: Someone Has a Crush on You._

* * *

><p>Ninety<br>**Tea **[4]

Aqua drank tea by the bucket. She always had a cup of green tea with honey first thing in the morning, a glass of chilled milk tea in the afternoon, and a cup of tea with fresh mint leaves in the evening.

So, of course, Vanitas assumed it was delicious. Of course he waited impatiently for the opportunity to get a taste of that drink Aqua was so addicted to. And, of course, when the opportunity presented itself, he lunged at it.

And then…

Retching over the side of the mountain, all Vanitas could choke out was, "Damn you, Aqua!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


	39. Garden : Flowers : Breathing : :) : Legs

Set supposedly in the Land of Departure... but I'm not sold on that location.  
>I suppose you can imagine any world you like.<p>

**Note:  
>Every theme in this set is connected, in sequence.<strong>  
>I think it all started when I finished <em>Garden<em> and moved on to _Flowers, _thinking "Didn't I just write something that actually suits this theme, too?"  
>So I figured I'd connect them.<br>And then I realized what I wrote for both _Garden _and _Flowers _had a lot to do with _Breathing, _the third theme.  
>By then I decided, well, why not just connect all five of these to seal a Chapter?<br>And there we go.

So, since they're all connected, I'm having a tough time choosing a favorite.  
>If I really must, perhaps, the last one. <em>Theme 95: Legs.<em>

**DISCLAIMER **[I do not own Kingdom Hearts] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT IFS AND WHY NOTS<strong>

_What if I was different? Why could you not change?_

* * *

><p>Ninety-One<br>**Garden** [10]

Vanitas lay in the middle of the garden. The grass was tall enough to conceal him as he stared up at nothing. He liked this place, but he wasn't sure why.

He inhaled deeply.  
>Some birds flew overhead and he frowned. He wasn't fond of birds.<p>

He breathed again.  
>The clouds formed adorable shapes. He hated their cuteness.<p>

One more breath.  
>A breeze blew, annoyingly making the grass tickle his cheek.<p>

Inhale.  
>The flowers smelled so… nice…<p>

"Damn it!" he cursed, suddenly sitting upright as a frustrating realization hit him. The flowers didn't just smell nice – _they smelled like Aqua._

* * *

><p>Ninety-Two<br>**Flowers** [2]

He burned them. Every single one. The garden that only moments earlier was so full of flowers had been reduced to nothing but embers and fire and ash.

Breathing hard, he revelled in the new scent; Aqua's scent overwhelmed by smoke and flame. He laughed.

Then suddenly, the fragrance returned. Clear and soft and... intoxicating. He whipped around to find Aqua standing mere feet from him, eyes wide open, lips parted in shock. "What have you done?"

He cocked his head to one side, his sharp smile hidden by his helmet. "You know, Aqua... Fire smells so good on you."

* * *

><p>Ninety-Three<br>**Breathing** [5]

Breathing became painful. It was difficult enough to catch one's breath when locked in a furious battle. It was much worse when the battlefield was awash with flame and embers, ash and smoke.

Aqua felt as if her throat was on fire.

Opposite her, Vanitas didn't seem to be having the same difficulty. In fact he laughed at her pain.

"Something wrong, Aqua?" he sneered. "Can't breathe?"

Vanitas drew closer. Terror restricted her breathing even more and Vanitas, finding an opening, suddenly grabbed her throat.

If Aqua could have, she would've screamed. Instead, his grip tightened. And she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Ninety-Four<br>**Smile** [8]

"Ventus?" Aqua asked when she woke. The silhouette above her looked enough like Ven but...

"Not quite." A smile ripped across the silhouette's face as Aqua's vision cleared.

Her eyes widened. "V-Vanitas?" She wouldn't have recognized him if it weren't for his suit – his mask was off.

He laughed at her. "I thought you'd died back there."

Aqua gasped as she remembered what had just happened; the fire, their fight, her fainting. Her blood suddenly ran cold and her hand rose to her mouth. "Did you...?"

"No." His smile faded. "But... if it came to that, would you rather die?"

* * *

><p>Ninety-Five<br>**Legs** [9]

"You wouldn't have let me die."

He was between her legs, leaning so close. Aqua felt like a mouse cornered by a viper. And as if to emphasize the metaphor, Vanitas flicked his tongue over his lips. "Oh?"

"You've had enough chances to."

"That doesn't mean I never will." Vanitas slowly got up.

Aqua stood as well. "Do it then."

"What, kill you?" His mask started solidifying over his face. "It's no fun when you're actually invited."

"Vanitas."

"What?"

"...Do you even really want to?"

Vanitas stared at her. Then a Dark Corridor suddenly enveloped him and he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I sincerely hope that all those themes made sense. I had trouble with the last two.  
>Anyway, can you believe that we are just five themes away from ending this? Wow. After so long...<p>

If any of you are wondering, I am trying to think of a new story to work on. I am kind of worried that if I write nothing following this, I might end up not writing for a very long time.

If you have any suggestions, please.  
>And, as always, thank you.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You<strong>

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
